snookerfandomcom-20200213-history
2007 World Snooker Championship
Graeme Dott |winner= John Higgins |runner_up= Mark Selby |score=18-13}} The 2007 888.com World Snooker Championship began on 21 April and ran until 7 May 2007 (with the final continuing into the early hours of 8 May) at the Crucible Theatre, Sheffield. It was won by John Higgins, who defeated Mark Selby 18-13 in the final. Prize Money *Winner: £220,000 *Runner-up: £110,000 *Semi-final: £42,000 *Quarter-final: £22,000 *Last 16: £14,000 *Last 32: £10,600 *Last 48 (pre-TV): £7,400 *Last 64 (pre-TV): £4,500 *High Break (TV): £10,000 *High Break (pre-TV): £1,000 *Maximum Break (pre-TV): £5,000 *Maximum Break (TV): £147,000 Notable happenings *Before the tournament began Ronnie O'Sullivan alleged that the WPBSA draw had been fixed, "to stitch me up", after having been drawn in the first round against Ding Junhui, considered by bookmakers to be among the favourites for the title, and noting that he had drawn European Open and UK Champion Stephen Maguire in both 2004 and 2005. and made no formal complaint to the WPBSA (who maintain that the draw was genuine). * Defending champion Graeme Dott was knocked out in the first round by Ian McCulloch by 10 frames to 7. * In the first round battle of the champions, John Parrott beat Steve Davis by just 10 frames to 9. * 2006 finalist Peter Ebdon lost in the second round for the first time ever, against eventual 2007 finalist Mark Selby. *Shaun Murphy came back from 7-12 down to win his quarter-final match against Matthew Stevens, a feat never before accomplished in the history of professional, best-of-25-frame snooker. *During his semi-final match, John Higgins compiled the Crucible's 1000th century break. *When taking charge of the semi final between Shaun Murphy and Mark Selby, Michaela Tabb became the first woman to referee a match at the Crucible with the single table set-up. In 2009, she has refereed the final. *The final had the latest finish in history, with the conclusion of the 31st and final frame coming at 00:54 BST, just two minutes later than in 2006. * John Higgins' second title came 9 years after his first, the longest gap between wins since his namesake Alex Higgins. It is the longest gap between wins at The Crucible. Main Draw Shown below are the results for each round, the numbers in brackets beside some of the players are their seeding ranks (each championship has 16 seeds and 16 qualifiers). The first round draw was done by presenters Bill Turnbull and Sian Williams of BBC's Breakfast on March 19 and it was announced on Breakfast at 7.30 the next day. Graeme Dott (1)|7| [[Ian McCulloch|'Ian McCulloch']]|'10' |21 & 22 April| Anthony Hamilton (16)|'10'| Marco Fu|3 |23 & 24 April| Stephen Maguire (9)|'10'| Joe Perry|3 |24 April| Mark Williams (8)|9| Joe Swail|'10' |25 & 26 April| John Higgins (5)|'10' | Michael Holt|4 |22 & 23 April| Barry Hawkins (12)|9| Fergal O'Brien|'10' |25 April| Neil Robertson (13)|'10' | Ryan Day|5 |22 & 23 April| Ronnie O'Sullivan (4)|'10'| Ding Junhui|2 |23 & 24 April| Ken Doherty (3)|7 | Mark Allen|'10' |21 & 22 April| Matthew Stevens (14)|'10'| Joe Delaney|2 |21 & 22 April| Steve Davis (11)|9| John Parrott|'10' |23 April| Shaun Murphy (6)|'10'| Judd Trump|6 |21 & 22 April| Peter Ebdon (7)|'10'| Nigel Bond|7 |24 & 25 April| Stephen Lee (10)|7| Mark Selby|'10' |25 & 26 April| Ali Carter (15)|'10'| Andy Hicks|4 |24 & 25 April| Stephen Hendry (2)|'10'| David Gilbert|7 |26, 27 & 28 April| Ian McCulloch|8| Anthony Hamilton (16)|'13' |27 & 28 April| Stephen Maguire (9)|'13' | Joe Swail|8 |28, 29 & 30 April| John Higgins (5)|'13' | Fergal O'Brien|4 |29 & 30 April| Neil Robertson (13)|10 | Ronnie O'Sullivan (4)|'13' |27 & 28 April| Mark Allen|9 | Matthew Stevens (14)|'13' |26 & 27 April| John Parrott|8 | Shaun Murphy (6)|'13' |29 & 30 April| Peter Ebdon (7)|8 | Mark Selby|'13' |28, 29 & 30 April| Ali Carter (15)|'13' | Stephen Hendry (2)|6 |1 & 2 May| Anthony Hamilton (16)|7 | Stephen Maguire (9)|'13' |1 & 2 May| John Higgins (5)|'13' | Ronnie O'Sullivan (4)|9 |1 & 2 May| Matthew Stevens (14)|12 | Shaun Murphy (6)|'13' |1 & 2 May| Mark Selby|'13' | Ali Carter (15)|12 |3, 4 & 5 May| Stephen Maguire (9)|15 | John Higgins (5)|'17' |3, 4 & 5 May| Shaun Murphy (6)|16 | Mark Selby |'17' |(Best of 35 frames) Crucible Theatre, Sheffield, 6 & 7 May, 2007. Referee: Eirian Williams |'John Higgins' (5) |'18'-13 |Mark Selby | 73-25, 58-32, 19-95, 25-76, 10-132, 97-0, 98-11, 86-5, 75-0, 85-9, 101-24, 70-61, 59-75, 98-0, 78-55, 116-0, 36-73, 0-110, 35-65, 4-74, 0-66, 48-72, 81-40, 63-70, 75-2, 22-82, 54-77, 71-33, 57-41, 129-1, 78-1 |5 Century Breaks: 3 (Higgins) & 2 (Selby) Highest break by Higgins: 129 Highest break by Selby: 116 | 73-25, 58-32, 19-'95', 25-'76', 10-'132', 97-0, 98-11, 86-5, 75-0, 85-9, 101-24, 70-61, 59-'75', 98-0, 78-55, 116-0, 36-'73', 0-'110', 35-'65', 4-'74', 0-'66', 48-'72', 81-40, 63-'70', 75-2, 22-'82', 54-'77', 71-33, 57-41, 129-1, 78-1 |John Higgins wins 2007 888.com World Snooker Championship |''Best of 19 frames'' |''Best of 25 frames'' |''Best of 25 frames'' |''Best of 33 frames'' }} Preliminary qualifying Round 1 Round 2 Qualifying Qualification for the World Snooker Championship 2007, was held between 23 February to 2 March 2007 and well known players who have failed to qualify to the final qualifying round include Jimmy White who lost 4-10 to Jamie Burnett (which will only be the second time that White has missed the Crucible stages) and Welsh Open finalist Andrew Higginson who lost 9-10 to Ricky Walden. The final qualifying round took place at the English Institute of Sport in Sheffield between the 12th-15th March 2007 in which well known players, Mark King, James Wattana and Alan McManus went out, McManus, the first time in his career. 32 players enter the first round, with the winners playing the 16 players in the next round. This continues for 2 more rounds, with the 16 winners progressing to play in the World Snooker Championship. Round 1 Round 2-5 *Mark Joyce won, as Robin Hull withdrew due to illness Century Breaks Qualifying Stages Centuries * 145 Rory McLeod * 142, 116, 106, 101 Judd Trump * 141, 107 David Morris * 139 Tian Pengfei * 139 Mark Selby * 138, 126, 112 James Leadbetter * 138 Robert Milkins * 136 Stuart Bingham * 135 Ian Preece * 134, 126 Ben Woollaston * 132 Marcus Campbell * 132 Jamie Cope * 131 Dominic Dale * 130, 115, 114, 106, 104, 103 Jamie Burnett * 130 Mark Joyce * 130 Jimmy White * 129, 117, 100 Mark Davis * 128, 124, 117, 102 Mark Allen * 128 Nigel Bond * 127 Ricky Walden * 126, 114 Ding Junhui * 124 Shokat Ali * 123, 115 Matthew Couch * 120 Joe Delaney * 115 Alfie Burden * 112, 101, 101 Joe Jogia * 112 Passakorn Suwannawat * 111, 106 Bradley Jones * 110, 104 David Gilbert * 105 Liang Wenbo * 104 Dave Harold * 104 Andy Hicks * 104 Issara Kachaiwong * 103 Jimmy Michie * 103 Liu Song * 102 Ian McCulloch * 101 Roy Stolk * 100 Scott MacKenzie TV Stages Centuries There were 68 centuries scored in the TV Stages of the 2007 Championship, which was joint equal highest in the history of the tournament (with the tournament held in 2002) until 2009. *144, 129, 112, 111 Ali Carter *143, 137, 131, 124, 108, 106, 102, 101 Stephen Maguire *140 Neil Robertson *135, 134, 129, 127, 122, 110, 106, 104, 104, 100, 100 John Higgins *135 Ken Doherty *132, 131, 101, 101, 100 Shaun Murphy *130, 129, 122, 121, 119, 116, 116, 111, 109, 104, 100 Mark Selby *129, 109, 105, 104, 100 Ronnie O'Sullivan *129 Barry Hawkins *126, 123 John Parrott *126 Stephen Lee *120 Fergal O'Brien *118, 108, 101 Matthew Stevens *118, 101 Mark Allen *114, 104 Nigel Bond *114, 104 Joe Swail *111, 107 Anthony Hamilton *110 Ian McCulloch *107 Marco Fu *103 Ding Junhui *100 Steve Davis *100 Ryan Day *100 David Gilbert External links *World Snooker page *BBC Coverage of Championships Category:World Snooker Championships Category:2007 in snooker